Journée à la plage
by Merelia
Summary: Une journée à la plage qui tourne au ridicule. one shot


_Mon premier one shot… Après une fic… Ça fait dur… enfin bref, en espérant que vous apprécierez!Ce one shot est dédié à Loup-Loup.

* * *

_

**Une journée à la plage**

Luffy était assis sur la figure de proue, fidèle à son habitude. Soudain, il se leva.

« Île en vue! Elle est minuscule, mais c'est une île! S'écria-t-il. »

« Pourquoi nous dis-tu ça, on n'a qu'à la contourner… dit Nami. »

« Parce qu'il y a une plage et que je veux aller à la plage! »

« Y a-t-il une ville au moins? Et un port? »

« Que du sable et une petite forêt! »

« Ho et puis! Pourquoi pas de petites vacances? Allez les autres! On va à la plage! »

/Sanji, Pipo, Robin et Luffy/ « YEAH! »

/Zolo/ « Super… une journée de perdue… »

L'équipage arriva sur l'île et Luffy fut le premier descendu. Il courut sur la plage, abandonnant ses sandales près du bateau. Sanji suivait Nami et Robin, toute les deux en maillot de bain, exécutant les moindres ordres de la rouquine. Quelle ne fut pas la joie du blondinet lorsque Robin lui demanda d'étaler de la crème solaire sur son dos. Pipo et Chopper allèrent immédiatement dans l'eau, bientôt rejoins par Luffy. On s'entend que Luffy n'est pas allé très loin pour de pas couler… Pour sa part, Zolo s'installa sous un palmier unique, près des filles. Luffy avait prêté son chapeau à Nami, enfin, qu'elle avait réquisitionné à coup de poings, celle-ci se faisant dorer au soleil. Robin avait son propre chapeau et lisait sur une serviette de plage. Sanji s'amusait à ''dessiner'' le visage de Zolo dans le sable avant de le détruire à coup de pieds et de roches. Pipo apprenait à nager à Chopper et Luffy écoutait, ''essayant'' de reproduire ce que faisait Pipo. Zolo dormait profondément. Le soleil plombait sur la plage. Il avait beau être à l'ombre d'un palmier, le soleil était présent. Présent surtout en terme de chaleur. Zolo avait si chaud qu'il finit par enlever son chandail, _en dormant_! Les gars dans l'eau commencèrent une bataille d'eau et Sanji alla les rejoindre après avoir bousillé une fois de plus l'esquisse de visage de Zolo. Nami se retourna sur le ventre. Elle interpella Zolo. Aucune réponse… Il devait dormir. Elle appela Pipo. Aucune réponse. Il devait être dans l'eau avec Luffy et Chopper. Elle interpella Robin. Aucune réponse. Elle devait être trop absorbée par son livre. Nami interpelle finalement Sanji. Aucune réponse. Décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas… Elle ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle était partie à la dérive. Elle voyait au loin quatre personnes et un chapeau dans l'eau. Elle se mit à hurler et vit qu'un gars aux cheveux bruns, à l'occurrence Pipo, se dirigeait vers elle le plus rapidement possible. Par chance, elle avait les muscles débloqués, elle commença donc à essayer d'avancer vers Pipo. Pendant ce temps, Zolo dormait sous le palmier. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il allait dire deux mots à ceux qui l'avaient réveillé. Il regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne sauf Robin qui lisait. Il regarda vers l'eau. Au loin, un point roux et un point brun se débattaient pour revenir sur la plage. Un point blond et un point noir s'affolaient et un chapeau luttait pour rester près des deux points les plus proches. Zolo se leva et alla voir de plus près. Nami et Pipo se faisaient emporter par les vagues. Il sauta dans l'eau et alla le chercher, Nami sur la chaise longue, Pipo accroché à une des pattes de la chaise. Zolo les ramena sur le sable, sous le regard attentif de Sanji. Il se tourna vers la petite masse humaine et celle-ci se mit à rire. Zolo les regarda, interrogatif. Nami riait discrètement, Pipo, Sanji et Luffy riaient à gorge déployée et Chopper se cachait avec son chapeau. Zolo les regardait, cette fois en colère.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à rire de moi? Dit-il. »

« Ton visage…. Hahahahahaha! Il… il est tout… rouge! HAHAHAHA! Répondit Pipo avant de crouler de rire. Zolo marcha d'un pas ferme vers le bateau, décidé de se regarder dans un miroir. Il hurla en voyant son visage. Ha! La honte! Son visage était rouge d'un coup de soleil, mais il avait une feuille de dessinée sur le visage et pas rouge du tout, celle-là! Il avait dormit avec une feuille dans la face et maintenant, il l'avait d'étampé dessus pour les prochaines semaines, voir les mois prochains! Il s'enferma dans le quartier des hommes et sur la plage, on ne le vit plus. Nami jouait dans l'eau avec Sanji, Chopper et Robin discutaient et Luffy et Pipo faisaient des châteaux de sable.

**FIN

* * *

**

_Allez! Soyez gentils! Laissez-moi une review! Histoire savoir si je suis correctement bonne pour écrire des one shot totalement idiots et sans aucun but dans la vie. Sioupléééé/se met à genoux et supplie les lecteurs/ SVP SVP SVP SVP! Je vous remercierai plus que tout! Et puis, peut-être que je metterai une suite? Qui sait? MOI BIEN SÛR!_


End file.
